


Crown you with daisies

by Padawan_Writer



Series: The Seasons [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cottagecore, Dark Academia, F/M, Fluff, Light Academia, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Kylo Ren, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, sunshine rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: A summer picnic, a lazy afternoon in the sun. What does the future hold for Kylo and Rey? How much do they love each other? And how will Kylo make it up to Rey for spoiling the end of her book?Light academia/cottagecore vibes with fluff, fluff and more fluff.It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!🌼🥂🌞💛
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Crown you with daisies

Rey lay on her front on the picnic rug in the lush grass. The air was heavy with the sound of crickets and the scent of wildflowers and hay pollen. The sun was hot and strong and Rey was glad of her big shady hat as she read in the August afternoon.

Kylo sat on the rug beside her in the one position that made his shadow fall across the page of her book for her, and picked the small white daisies that studded the grass in clumps. They’d eaten the strawberries and were now finishing the bottle of sparkling champagne that was going to go flat if they didn’t drink it all. 

“Aw, so romantic,” Rey murmured over her book.

“What book is it?” Kylo asked.

She held the cover up for him to see, a tattered Penguin Classic copy of _Jane Eyre._ “I don’t think anyone’s had it out of the library in like, a hundred years,” she grinned.

“Oh, Jane Eyre. Actually I had it out last week.” Kylo said. “What bit are you at?”

“Rochester is proposing to Jane. It’s a warm summer evening. It’s giving me the feels.”

“Eh, not really romantic when he’s so much older than her and like, a million times further up the social class. Don’t get me wrong about that but the snobs would make her life miserable. He employs her, for heavens sake, and she keeps calling him Master and he treats her like a kid. It’s hardly a good power balance for her. And she’s far too good for him anyway.”

“Where does that leave us then?” Rey asked, squinting up at him. “Me doing a temp job cleaning your Ferrari?” It was a joke, but a loaded one. Kylo only owned a secondhand Ford, but Rey was a long way from owning anything of the sort. Kylo was no snob but would probably walk into a high level job after uni, thanks to his mother—and Rey wasn’t sure she could say the same. They came from very different backgrounds.

“I’m not that much older than you. I don’t employ you,” Kylo ticked off the points on his fingers in his favour over Rochester, “and I don’t have a mad wife still living locked up in the attic!”

“You don’t what? You mean Rochester has a—that’s the deal with the attic?!” Rey exclaimed.

Kylo smirked apologetically. “You didn’t get to that bit yet? Soooorry.”

“Oh, you spoiled it!” Rey snapped the book shut, not before marking her page with the blade of grass she’d been twiddling in her teeth.

“Well you do have over half the book left.” He pointed out.

Rey threw the book at his head. He laughed and ducked, and the book landed on the grass, yellowed pages flapping. She rolled over and lay her head in his lap, looking up at him. “This is a good angle for you. What are you doing with the daisies?”

Kylo was making tiny slits in the stems of the daisies with a small pocket knife, and sliding the stem of next daisy through the slit up to the head and repeating the process. “Making a daisy chain for you, because you’re my daisy.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose.

“Why am I a daisy?” Rey asked, reaching up and back to put her hand to his neck.

“Daisies are my favourite flower. They reflect the sunshine and make the grass studded with their little stars. They’re not trying to be big and showy. They’re like the sun and stars, like you’re my sun and stars.”

“Aww Kylo, you say the most romantic things!” Rey said, scrambling half up and over so she could kiss him on the cheek.

Kylo threaded the head of the first daisy through the last daisy stem to make a crown. He picked Rey’s hat off and smoothed her hair, and crowned her with the daisy chain. “There, crowned with stars. You are beautiful, my darling.”

Rey sat up and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m so lucky to have you. I’m so lucky that you’re mine and I love you so much,” she said sincerely, her brown eyes flicking between his.

Kylo leaned his forehead against hers. His warm breath ghosted across her lips. “No, I’m the lucky one. I—“ 

Rey stopped his speech with an open-mouthed kiss, startling him. He captured her mouth with a passion, breathlessly deepening the kiss. The juice of the ripe strawberries were still on her lips, and the taste was so much sweeter licked from them. 

When they pulled apart, out of breath, Kylo flopped down and tugged at her so that she tumbled on top of him, laughing. She rubbed circles on his chest through his half unbuttoned short-sleeved white shirt. He caught her hand and kissed it. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, Rey… I’m planning to start up my own business after Uni. Away from my parents, build something for myself. Do you want to be partners with me?”

“What kind of partners? Business? Crime?… Marriage?” Rey asked.

“How about all three?”

Rey gave him her special grin. “I’ve always been afraid of the commitment one has to have to do crime. Kill one person and you have to murder two or three more to cover it up. But with you I’ll commit to anything.” She kissed his nose, his mouth, his jawline.

“As soon as I have some money of my _own,_ I’ll buy you a ring,” he promised.

“Daisies are sweet, but diamonds are better.” Rey put her hands on the ground either side of his head, half lying, half straddling him. “Am I squashing you?”

“Yes but don’t stop.”

“Payback for spoiling my book,” she winked at him.

Kylo rolled half over so that she tumbled beside him on the rug. He pulled her as close to him as he humanly could. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, his face a hair’s breadth from hers.

“You do that,” she murmured, caressing his cheek and tangling her fingers in his black hair. “Kylo—“ she said as he rubbed kisses into her neck, “—I’d rather spend one summer like this with you, than all my life alone.”

He pulled back a little to be able to look into her eyes, his own full of love. “Then let’s spend every summer together, all our lives. And the other seasons too.”

“I’d like that very much.” She touched a gentle kiss on his lips, and Kylo pressed into it, holding her like he’d never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. _Jane Eyre_ (by Charlotte Brontë) has a happy ending. In case you were worried. ;P
> 
> Check out the three other Reylo fics I wrote (one for each season of the year) in this series if you enjoyed this! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it warms my heart and encourages me to keep writing things that you like!


End file.
